Different seals, sealing systems and seal configurations are used in turbo machines. Examples include labyrinth seals or contact seals between rotating and static parts, bearing seals or static seals. A failure of the seal caused by extreme operating conditions such as the result of severe deflections of rotor or stator elements may result in contact between the rotor and the retaining or supporting elements of the seal configuration. This contact may cause significant damage inside and outside the turbo machine, for example as the result of fragments that break off the seal configuration.